liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:ThaMarine
Proxima Centauri 15:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I've bolocked blocked the Phantom Hoover and protected his userpage, Ma ha ha! Proxima Centauri 17:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Do you have a dynamic IP. If you do you can get back to Conservapedia with a different account but you must change your IP first. Proxima Centauri 17:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't mean to block you, not only did I unblock you you now have Rollback rights. AJUK 13:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks AJUK, I was only removing vandalism. What are rollback rights? Would you consider making me a SYSOP for vandal blocking purposes? I am an active user and the first one who saw TheGodFather's vandalism. ThaMarine 13:27 23 April 2009 (UTC) Forget what I said. ThaMarine 13:31 23 April 2009 (UTC) Someone joinned as TheMarine impersonating you and vandalized. Ajuk mistook you for him, sorry we are under pressure. Normally I would suggest waiting a few months before making a new user a sysop but there is a case for making you a sysop now as Liberapedia is under pressure. If you spot vandalism in progress and no sysop is available try contacting Wikia. Proxima Centauri 14:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :No I just clicked the wrong button by mistake, rollback allows you to quickly revert vandalism, why do you think being a sysop would be a silly Idea? AJUK 21:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Good to see you back showing the Conservatives why they are stupid. Proxima Centauri 19:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Croatian Prime Minister Resigned This is a glorious day for all left wing Croatians. Our prime minister (Croatian Democratic Union - corrupt right wing bastards) has resigned. Still, there is a chance that this is just his trick to become the president (we currently have a liberal president.) But this this also means social democrats have a chance to win. --ThaMarine 10:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed I am American. However, my mother is German so I was able to grow up with a more objective view to America and sympathetic view to the German soldiers.- JustPhil 18:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Just thought I'd pop in and say hi seeing as you've been helping PC around here. I'm SuperJosh, another sysop here although I've been gone for a while, feel free to ask if you need a hand with anything. Also, not my place I know, and you're free to put what information about yourself you want on your userpage, but if I were you I'd reconsider putting your birthday up, especially as you're a young editor too - by the way, you seem very smart for your age. I knew next to nothing about politics when I was 14. SuperJosh 13:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the late answer Josh, I had Internet problems for the last couple of days. Thanks for all the kind words, but I suppose I would do better if my English wasnt so bad. I can thank my interest in politics to Bush and Obama. You are right about the birthday date thing, I shall be removing it in a sec.--ThaMarine 09:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC)